


Detachment

by MidnightsunCuSO4



Category: La Peste | The Plague - Albert Camus
Genre: M/M, Major Original Character(s), Other, Why Did I Write This?, sorry Camus but it's real love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsunCuSO4/pseuds/MidnightsunCuSO4
Summary: Ten years after the plague in Oran and during the French&Algerian war, what may happen to Dr. Rieux, the wounded city and it's people? After the death of his best friend/comrade and family…Mankind is like Sisyphus who may never get rid of the tiring history. He and his young nobody colleague may find a way to carry on, with the influence of his dead friend.
Relationships: Bernard Rieux/Jean Tarrou, Rieux/Original character(friendship)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Detachment

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based on the French&Algerian war, which means it happened ten years after the plague in Oran Algeria. It's not some kind of continuation of the masterpiece and I don't think it will be a sweet fandom of my Tarrieux ship:( Just an expansion of my imaginary plot.
> 
> P.S. My favorite author is Monsieur Albert Camus. To commemorate the sixtieth anniversary of his pitiful death, I wrote this silly work at the beginning of 2020 and posted it to another platform which is widely used in China. Unfortunately, due to the policy and so on I have to change a platform. （原文是lofter上的鼠疫同人《超脱》）Frst time ever posted here!!! Please excuse my blahblah XD
> 
> P. P. S. The title is nothing to do with Tony Kaye's movie, though it did pay tribute to Camus.

我们总是想，想去看万人坑。

为什么呢？

因为我们就是这样被安置的。

Prologue

“要了解一个城市，较简便的方式是探索那里的人们如何工作、如何恋爱、如何死亡。”

我确信自己漏掉了什么。缺少夺目的大场面，主题空洞，内容干涩，讲述的尽是没用的边缘人、缺少波澜的故事、未竟的往昔，与这些百无聊赖的生命的要素。

但那些在做好自己本职工作的同时，充当人类良知的史学家的人，从来都只描写那些空白。

195x年，我从南法一个临海的小城来到奥兰，时逢一个英雄辈出的年代，在这个年代，全世界都浸泡在一种激昂的愤慨之中。

或许我就是被那个人所写的工作、恋爱、死亡所吸引，这三种融合在一起，便是一枚浑圆而剔透的生命。又或许，由于经历过死亡的铁蹄，生命的刚毅与娇柔才得以在这座滨海城市被发挥到极致。

但当年坐在峭壁边飞驰的电车里、初来乍到的我肯定不会想这么多，就像那个医生告诉所有人的一样，我们先着手去做，事后再回望并思考。车厢里无论前程似锦与否，在呼啸而过的载着远方客的电车之中，都比不过对于大海的渴望。

“外地来的？本土那边的人？”一个有着当地口音的声音从后方传来。我点点头，眼睛却聚焦在一旁，窗外好像突然闪过了乱石之间的几片大海。

“来的不太是时候。”

“我知道，但应该没有那么严重。”

“很严重，而且他们会赢。”

“……”

“我不想威胁你。你屁股底下坐着的地方，十年前运送过死人，现在又运来了送死的人，有意思。”

“什么意思？”

“没死过的都得死，死过一次的再死一次……”

但奥兰不会给异乡人以丝毫疑虑的时间，眨眼一瞬，波澜壮阔的大海似乎是从乱石的夹缝之中喷出来的一样，刹那间便卷携住每一个旅人的双眼。

当铁轨途径长满鲜花的高地时，城市的面貌便能一清二楚地显现了。它犬牙交错的地形像极了被风堆在一起的乱石，高低不齐错落着，被海浪挤成了一团。极致的夸张和极致的干瘪揉捏在一起，美的有些头脑简单。

那个医生所写的关于这里的一切，将有待所有如我一样的过客亲自检验。但在电车上与美丽的海港擦肩而过时，我并没有想到，甚至也没有想过，我们这些无知又无辜的众生会被卷入这样一场仇恨的拉锯战，如同曾经肆虐过的鼠疫一样，信仰再度受到挑战，爱情再次面对分离，生命也在历史的洪流中被拍的粉碎。

自然也没有想到，那个医生，那本瘟疫编年史的作者，他的性格就是这座城市的性格。一座面向灰白色天空的峭壁，一个不知名的海蚀崖，是海浪摩擦人间诞生的微尘，也是骄阳下干枯却剑指苍穹的枝桠……

我伸长了脖子，聚焦着每一片掠过的海滩，并在心里问自己，哪片看上去像有过美丽的故事。

1.

我告诉里厄，我第一次认为自己离某段历史如此亲密，他只是笑着跟我说，我们时时刻刻都在历史之中，而历史不是什么太玄幻的东西，至少没我们自己重要。

确实，我们作为同事相处甚笃，无论是事业上还是生活上，我把他当成良师益友，从一开始有些认生，到对他无话不谈（事实证明确实可以对他无话不谈）。我在这里没亲没故，因而倍加享受我们的每一台手术，每一次出诊。

直到我租住的旅馆遭遇了一场莫名其妙的火灾。借此，我有幸搬进了他家——那本身狭小，却因多年凄清而显得宽阔的、没有家庭的家。

也就是在那里，咄咄怪事开始于两个医生对一个注定无法拯救的人的全力拯救。

我打开门，从他手里接过那具软塌塌的人体。他没理我，径直去壁橱里取急救箱，在我把门狠狠地锁了三道前，我看到楼道里的留下的一串车辙一样的黑。

暮夏燥热，客厅的吊顶风扇一下子把血腥味扩散到了整间房子。

伤者很年轻，非常年轻，看上去只有十几岁。鼻梁呈一道东方式的圆弧。

我们把他放在餐桌上。“哪找见的？”我一边整理工具箱里的刀片和镊子一边问道。医生告诉我就在这座社区楼下，他像只野猫一样，蜷缩在一个杂草丛生的花坛里。

“我们没有麻药了。现在送到诊所里可行吗？”话音刚落，伤者突然把头拧向我，怒目圆瞪，全身仅剩的力气都用在了战栗上。因为失血过多，他废了半天力气才把注意力聚焦在我身上。

“他能配合的唯一条件就是我答应不送他去医院。”里厄摇了摇头，戴上了手套，他确认了一下窗帘已经拉好。“开始吧。”

接下来的流程就是一如既往，我递给他刀、镊子，那颗弹壳像火星一样叮的一声掉进铁盘里，处理创口、包扎……与往常不同的是，我已经很难再沉下心来，仔细投入到工作之中。

夜晚，走投无路、带着枪伤的原住民血统的男孩，他身上的特质似乎死死勾着人往叛乱两个字上联想。但既然如此，他不该同意任我们摆布，我们完全有理由报告给警察，调查他，定他的罪，但我讨厌这样，那些警察只会继续伤害我刚刚救回来的病人。

不论如何，先得活下来，我总觉得这是人类共识，何况他还是个孩子。至于他为什么愿意信任我们，可能是在被一个医生发现后，脑内的一线生机战胜了别的……我不清楚，以前我总觉得，医生的活动在任何时候都不该受到干涉，但自从阿尔及利亚的局势愈发不稳，似乎有一种无形的力量，在让我顾虑我的患者，顾虑他们的身份，立场，甚至民族。

得反抗这种想法。我一边想，一边轻轻拉住了他湿乎乎的手。

“疼的话就告诉我们。”我轻声向他说，他依旧双唇紧抿，全部的抗议凝聚成豆大的汗珠

“大夫……”他开口了，但是是冲着另一个人说的，泪水突然从眼角决堤而出。

“如果一个人死了……”他眼眶红红的，我看不出任何血气方刚的感觉，像是刚刚凭吊过死人一样，“那被他伤害过的人，会满意吗？……”

“会。但你得分清令人满意和令人获得补偿之间的区别。”里厄喝了一口水，话语里充斥着白水一样的寡淡。

“他们只想要他死。”

“人人都如此，而他本人应该对自己的生命有更多看法。”

“他没什么看法……他想过补偿，但他的家人告诉他，那些人活该受到伤害。”讲真，我见过那些激进的阿拉伯男孩，直视他们的眼睛能令人心惊胆战，但此刻，恐惧在他尚显稚嫩的眼底游走，只有一个饱受剧痛这么多普通孩子。仿佛我们观察他伤口的眼神是一根搅进去的铁棍，碾压着他的痛觉。里厄盯着那个裹着绷带的肢体，显出些许犹疑。

如果他有孩子，或许也已经长这么大了？

“面对医生最好说实话，这跟你的伤有什么关系？”

“我……偷过东西，一直偷东西。”他的眼神在躲闪，体力也在流逝，甚至支撑不住声音。

就是这样，他们会拿他出气，哪怕他没做过伤天害理的事情。医生对我轻声说道，我点了点头，如同被瘟疫包围时他们敏感的神经一样，在谋杀与炸弹的疑云之下，一个小偷小摸的阿拉伯男孩经常成为宣泄仇恨的对象。之前已经有不少类似事件，令人唏嘘。

里厄突然蹲了下来，对着那孩子的耳朵，用一种可以说是十分慈祥的声音对他说到：“我认为世界上最没用的事情就是治好你后再毕恭毕敬让那些人砍了你的头，至于你接下来要干什么，今天晚上到了这里就必须得活下来，接下来一切与我无关。明白了吗？”

他挤了下眼睛。

“你得告诉我你家在哪，好吗？我们开车送你回家去。”那孩子只是含糊地说了一个偏僻的阿拉伯人社区的方位，里厄继续问到，“你家通电话线了吗？”他虚弱地摇摇头，接下来我们说的话，他都听不到了。他轻轻迷住了眼睛，浓郁的睫毛在呼吸中轻轻颤抖，医生拿了一个手电筒和一块湿抹布去处理楼道里的血迹，我在家里看护他。

黎明前，我们的汽车载着他驶向他指给我们的那个地址，但在不确定到底该往哪个方向走的时候，他突然提出要下车，并且情绪十分激动，甚至有些暴躁。车刚停稳，我刚想嘱咐他注意伤口，他便夺门而出，一瘸一拐、头也不回地消失在一片死寂之中。

他并不想痊愈，只是想逃，马不停蹄地逃，至于在逃什么，我们很难讲。

“要去诊所登记吗？或者到警察局汇报一下？”

里厄摇了摇头，现在局势尚不明朗，他不想推波助澜。

“他不太正常。”

“鼠疫过后，留下了太多不正常的人，谅解就好。”

我们在这片寂静的，全城最为穷困的地区安稳地行驶着，等待着眼前出现灯火的那一刻。

暮光映衬出驾车人面孔挺拔的轮廓，他已经四十多岁了，这是一个走在夹缝中的年龄，因为夹缝尽头的岔路口，一边通向彻头彻尾的衰老，而另一边如果走过，便是永远永驻的青春，每一刻都在选择，每一刻又像是命中注定。

一个我认为我所遇到过的最坚定的灵魂，在度过夹缝般的岁月时，时代再一次变的艰涩起来。

2\. 

一两个月过去了，我本该忘掉那件事，但历史并不给人喘息的机会。

“怎么就你一个人来了？贝尔纳呢？”

“我说不清，似乎高层那边有些事，和很多老资历的医生一起走了。”我面前坐着的是里厄医生的那位老病人，他年事已高，挺过了鼠疫和外面许多大大小小的事件，尽管身体羸弱，精神气却好得惊人，“在他们离开之前，似乎发生了很不愉快的争执……他的日程表上写着要来看您，所以我就来了。”

“准是没好事儿！不过你还得听听，大概跟你有关系，”老人拧开收音机，“今天他们杀了旅馆纵火案的凶犯。”

他突然咯咯笑了起来，谈起发生在东边的乱局时戏谑道，阿尔及尔的阿拉伯青壮年突然在赡养老小的压力之下被解放了出来。在几次频繁发生的袭击之后，有个法国人带着伙伴和武器夜入阿拉伯人社区去泄愤，子弹全部打在了老人和儿童身上，而分裂主义者们也最喜欢役使老人、妇女和儿童做去完成他们的事业。

电流杂音像一张闭不上的大嘴喷出来的口沫，播音员的嗓音同他宣传的那些东西一样不讨喜。

“不好意思，您家楼上是不是有一个平台？”我着实听得有些不舒服了，突然想起里厄似乎写过这个地方。老头的笑容变得有些暗沉，像是遗失了什么东西一样带有些许惋惜，又似乎是觉得我发现了什么宝藏，非常干脆的把它的通道指给我。就这样，踏着吱吱作响的楼梯，穿过这间盈满衰老的气息的房间，我一头扎进高空纯净的静风之中。

此时的奥兰宛如一尊鎏金的黑曜石星盘，稀疏的灯火好似折了翼的流萤，连日骤雨初歇，居民们纷纷将天台上浆洗一心的白床单整整齐齐码成片，随风飘动，让我想起芭蕾舞剧之中鬼魂们的狂欢。这就是那个曾经侥幸没被瘟神发现的平台。独自一人时，和煦的清风会带来一种超脱于周遭的感觉；如果此刻有人陪伴，着实让人忍不住想要多倾诉点、多写点什么，关于人间的烟火炊尘。

当我正打算沿着里厄走过的路观赏城市的宁静时，突然，一个手里提着东西的黑乎乎的人影在一片白帆中闪过，又在原地徘徊，通过被风吹得一鼓一鼓的白布缝隙，望向我，又像老鼠一样飞窜而去。我脚步随即一滞，瞬间，额头上渗出了冰凉的汗珠。

他在我看来只是不辨身份的黑影，我在他眼里也是身份不辨的黑影，我们分别站在平台的两个尽头，但我们都确信，对方绝非朋友。

我拨开那些碍事的床单，打算走进看个清楚，那人影却又消失在虚实莫辩的白色中，等他再出现时，我看见他手中似乎有什么闪着银色寒光的东西……那是，一把刀？

我的双腿在抖，烦人的布料在撩拨它们，我确信自己已经陷入了一场恐怖的捉迷藏，那身影也在一片白茫中穿梭，手上提着的东西不见了。风速突然加快，当这些白色幽灵的舞蹈达到高潮时，我彻底跟丢了他。

他究竟是匆忙逃走了，还是提着那银光闪闪的锐器，正向我走来……

他在……

“喂——”

“喂！！！！！你————”

轰隆——

似乎是地震了，不对，平台远处的居民楼一瞬间被火光照的透亮，轰鸣声与冲击波瞬间掀翻了那些白色的幽灵。火药引爆了好几家的燃气罐，噼噼啪啪的爆鸣声和砖瓦落地的声音一起奏鸣着，风在抖索，呼啸着把刺眼的烈焰引向四面八方。我意识到自己的嘶吼早已被巨响掩盖，却依然张着嘴，看上去似乎要呕吐出什么……

“快回来！”

我好像听到了婴儿的哭声，蚊蝇一般细弱，我的呼唤没法洞穿那地崩山摧般的巨响，那声音可以……

“回来！”

是里厄吗？我还没反应过来，就被粗暴地向后扯去，连拖带拽的带下了楼，先看到哮喘老病人一脸关切的神色，然后才看清把我拉回来的这个人的面孔。医生蹙着眉毛，脸色非常苍白，那炯炯有神的琥珀色瞳孔中带有愠色，他的呼吸还有些没调整好。

他在我滞塞的双眼前挥了挥手，我不知道该怎么做出反应，他又伸手去扒我的眼睑。

“就这样……完了？”

“什么？”

我指指那片刚刚遭遇了炸弹袭击的民宅，脑海内突然闪现出无数的真假难辨的图画：许多看不清面孔的陌生人，正为理想伏案工作的青年，在母亲的故事声中刚入梦乡的孩子，正在情欲中酣睡的新婚爱人……就这样完了……

他没说什么，与老病人匆匆道别之后，我们一同下了楼。救护车、消防队和警队已经赶来了，不远处我们还看到了一辆军队的卡车正在驶来。我从里厄汽车后窗回望那冒着滚滚浓烟的楼房，白色的布匹一角被溅上了暗红的东西，另一端烧着火焰，依旧在风中飘扬。

那是我第一次觉得自己真正融入了他们的世界。

也融入了和他相同的困顿的噩梦。

3\. 

没有人从死者们那里返回，没有人不是哭着进入世界的；在你想要进入的时候，没有人问你，在你想要出去的时候，没有人问你……

他在做梦。

他迷迷糊糊的坐在沙发上，看着自己的家成了一片静谧的废墟，无人问津，像曝尸荒野一样攲斜在世界的边缘。这是一幅令人晕眩的未来图景，有朝一日它会被写进史书中，成为一尊虚伪的包金雕像。

想要直接观赏雨城的朦胧成了一件费力的事，医生须得透过玻璃上自己老去的面孔眺望远方，而想要透过这层屏障是很难的；好不容易看透了，他还得一手拈着百叶窗的拉绳，若是巷子里经过了一队穿独立军制服的巡兵，这是自己仅剩的护甲。

这时他感到有什么东西在轻轻地拽自己的裤脚。低头便看到几只黑乎乎的老鼠，拖着长尾巴在自己周围打转，屋子里有什么东西在搅动着本来死水般的空气。当他转过头时，他看到了一张奇怪的脸。铅白的皮肤之上，那些发紫的瘀斑几乎侵吞了整张面孔，嘴唇与双颊缺少血色导致神态不明。但那微光下宛如融化的榛子酱般暖棕色的卷发，之中每一根柔软的细丝，还有医生已经在梦里温习过无数次的含笑的灰眸，都再昭示着一个答案：这是个再也不会老去的人。

和自己相比。

“你喝咖啡吗……咖啡过期了，对不起，这里一直没什么客人……”

医生在窗前显得有些拘谨，那人的神色透露出一抹关切。

“岁月对你过于狠毒了。”

“我还不值得岁月这样费尽心机的虐待。”

“别告诉我你产生了这种自暴自弃的愚蠢感情，觉得人若是活的太长，生命就不如那些死者的更有意义。”

“如果我这么想，早就和他一样了。”里厄指了指窗边随风摇晃的一双属于人的双脚，脑海里浮现出了一些并不真实属于他的回忆。或许是很久以前，又或许是最近的一天，他天花板上的裂隙渗下了红色的粘液，上楼看过才发现，地上躺着一位被割开喉咙的老邻居，眼睛瞪的老大，在尸体旁蹲着一个正在嚼面包的麦色皮肤孩子，他看上去像柏柏尔人或是阿拉伯人，总之并不该出现在这几乎人去楼空的前欧裔居民区，他应当加入同族人的事业。食物上还粘着泥土和血，就被狼吞虎咽地塞进了肚子。他的眼神像一摊污水一样空洞，与医生相对时，两个兵戎相见的异族，他眼中却丝毫没有仇恨的怒火，没有属于理想者们独有的光辉，是一双除了流泪以外什么也不会的眼睛。

医生把自己积蓄的一些口粮给了他，又把死者的房间略加收拾留给那孩子住，还时常给他送些吃的，有一次他跌在了满地的碎玻璃上，里厄仔细地为他处理伤口，上药时，那两颗干枯的眼珠直勾勾地盯着他，又或许是跨过医生的肩头看地板上擦不掉的一小块血迹。某天起床，医生便看见了他吊在窗外的幼小干瘦的双脚。连日的潮湿与雨水作怪，它们渐渐肿了起来，浮起了一层古怪的绿色。

他总是梦到这样的孩子，自己竭尽全力救回来，却又眼睁睁地看见他们死去。

“他为什么去死？”

“愧疚。”

“替历史承受愧疚。”

那一刻他想到了很多，古往今来也有不少以自戮发起一场无声的控诉的人，这些人心里大抵也住着一个这样的孩子——或者拥有一颗和那孩子的眼睛一样的心灵，纯粹到只会流泪。

“等什么时候雨停了，去埋了他吧。”后面的人说到。“话说，这仗打了多久了？”

“五年，十五年，或者一百多年，深究还得从人类诞生之初算起……对了，塔鲁，我觉得有个故事有必要讲给你听，虽然它可能不怎么动听，你知道我讲故事是什么风格。”

“是我最喜欢的风格。”来者明快地笑着，向医生挤了挤眼睛，“说吧。”

“那大概就是一百多年前……这样吧，你觉得征服者事业成功的方式有几种？”

“这可需要打破我的固定思维了，但我只能讲，这种行径从来都是掠身不掠心。”

“确实，不过让我们站在这个角度考虑问题着实有些困难。但从这个国家的经验来看，它选择了以活人制衡活人。”

“你？”

“对，我。”他讲述一件事时，咬出都每一个字符都那么冰冷，甚至可以说是冷漠，“移民掺的沙子。我们的文明先生们把法兰西大地上最穷最穷的那帮人——输税重捐而破产的农民，频繁更迭政权而失业的手工业者，目不识丁的乞丐妇儿，流落街头的醉鬼，以及六月巷战后那些危险分子——像倒垃圾一样一股脑倒在北非的新疆土上，用他们的手给这里垒起‘文明’的砖瓦。”

“故事的走向似乎不怎么顺遂人心，但绝对不出所料。”对方抬起他睿智的眼眸凝视着说话者，那里在进行另一场充满温情的叙旧，“那我先请问，当事人怎么看呢？这种同时摧毁两个民族的行径。”

“你能想象到吗，朋友？一百年了，看看我们这个故事塑造出的不伦不类的怪异民族，他们从阳光与大海中出生，这看似是个连鼠疫都没有什么流行前途的民族……”医生的声音有些颤抖，他把自己的眼睛转向别处，试图不去看这个虚假的幽灵，但又清楚自己内心的风吹草动在对方那里一览无余。

“但我们的民族从诞生之初就没有希望，因为他们出生在一个骗局之中。”

“这是历史的瘟疫。”对方说到。此刻的情形有些反转，往日都是自己被接二连三地提问，如今自己却成了冲别人喋喋不休的那个。薄薄一层光线透过百叶窗，一条一条光做的绸带投在医生身上，好像一个人被这些水融融的光线捆住了一样。当人得不到光的时候，光反倒看上去像一种禁锢。

没有什么正常的时代能让活人对着死人倾诉内心，而每个时代都有活人把死人视为知己。

不过，当下的困境似乎让他回到了小时候。医生侧着扭过身子，暗淡的光被刻成监狱铁格栅的样子。一片阴暗之中一束光线恰好蒙在他眼睛上，同一束光的另一半恰好投在他朋友的眼睛上，那是他被疾病凌迟过后的身体上看起来唯一无恙的部位，那双沉静的灰眸被照成了天青色。那会儿的屋子也漏雨，酷暑和寒沙都从墙缝里不请自来，贫穷让人的生活成了一片虚白，窗外是闲时最大的乐趣。

但那时尽管家中同样衰败、一无所有，他真正拥有的是窗子外的世界，阳光，海，狂风，伙伴，一团团宛若燃烧起来的花树。

塔鲁把手搭在他肩上，医生转头看见他手背上因囊肿留下的紫黑色的疮痂，为什么在自己的梦里，他是这样的。

不知道，或许这就是里厄唯一想要挣扎的东西。悲伤会让人想要遗忘，而为了记住，只能选择最骇人的画面去挂在自己的心里。

“其实在这相对安稳的十年里我一直在思考一个关于你的问题。”他看着塔鲁拉开了窗帘，光线重新漾满了屋子，饱吸水珠的的玻璃活像一杯冰镇的起泡酒，“为什么觉得做人比做圣人更难？”

“如果你是一个人，你还能回到那个温情的世界。”塔鲁放下窗帘的拉绳后，回到了里厄身边，伸手在起雾的玻璃上戳出一朵小花的图案，又蹭了几下，变成了一颗儿童画似的太阳。“而我已经不知道该如何行走回去了。”

“别这样，我当年或许不会提出异议，但既然数年来已经形成了在回忆中思考的习惯，我还是不忍心看到你抱着毁灭的态度去生活……”

“我很难建设出什么，因为我想在这个失去上帝的时代，让人们发现一点可以仰仗的东西，然后把它变成爱和善举。”

“这样说来，还是圣人更难做一些。”医生清楚多数人的想法，人们会觉得这是个效率在朝，仁爱在野的时代，继续信任人间的真情却糊里糊涂的成了陈词滥调。医生想到这里突然有些忍俊不禁，回忆自己在那本书结尾写到的关于爱与真情的语段，倒是还有些许不入流的浪漫情调。但十多年过去了，他从未后悔做出那样的表达，虽然不一定有当下社会崇尚的高明与别出心裁，至少没有辜负他与他的朋友曾经享受过的那个神秘又宁静的夜晚，与那些一去不复返的潮汐。

那颗玫瑰花一样的小太阳正在被雾气侵吞。

“对世俗生活的忠诚，是人在任何灾难过后重建世界的唯一途径。”

“但世界还是需要圣人的，如果人们不去思考那些困扰过你的问题，世界还会一次又一次变成这样。”里厄抬抬下巴示意他看窗外。但塔鲁似乎在专心挽救那颗玻璃上的太阳，拨散将其困扰的云雾，在完成他的作品后，突然笑着问医生：

“你就直说吧，需要我做什么。”

“我只是想听听你的看法。”

“这个……贝尔纳，无论我在这个梦幻之中对你说些什么，都是你自己的心声……冥界的语言中只有寂静，这点还真不能怪我。”

塔鲁用手托着下巴，偏了偏头，眨着亮晶晶的眼睛对他说：“那你想听听自己的心声吗？”

“……”

“毕竟，如今你所见的我的痛苦再也与我无关了，只与你有关。”

于是，这个话题还是从自由谈起的。

“虽然没有特意关注过我自由的存在，但我觉得它需要一点急救措施。”

“它被人抢走了？”

里厄无奈地笑了一下，下一秒，他非常严肃、甚至凝重地抛出一句话：“我和那些刽子手合作了。”

“哦？”

想象这样一副图景。侵略战争打响了，在一个阴暗的地下室里，士兵准备为三个俘虏行刑，而那三个人的母亲被要求从三人中选择一个，赋予他活下来的权利。她选择了大儿子，因为他有一个家庭要照顾，于是她处死了另外两个儿子。子弹来自士兵的枪管，处决令却是来自母亲。人第一次离迷失如此之近。

“我明白了，不自由的母亲不像母亲，医生不像医生。”

“至于我看到的……一所监狱的一头，医生在为刚刚遭受过私刑审讯的犯人治疗，以保证接下来的审讯能继续进行。而另一头，那些病人走向了疗程的最后一步，死刑。”

在聆听的同时，医生的友人望向远方，发现曾经能看到海岸的视野被什么高大的建筑挡住了，再加上淅淅沥沥的雨水，朦胧一片。于是塔鲁在那颗太阳底下，贴着窗棱的地方，画了几道层层叠叠的波浪线，像阳光照着海岸，涛声依旧。

“海还是那个海，而人事总是跌宕起伏。我看着海时，总觉得应该是海在看我更妥当些。我们自以为是地观摩世上的一切，到头来，自己不过是被亘古不变的、无数无灵的事物看厌了的戏子。”

“这倒是很恰当，没角色可演的人很难活。”医生说到。这种事情也没少发生过，人人都在互相逼迫对方做戏，加入角色是为了抛开生活谈追求，而退出角色代表着退出生命的舞台。

“你想想一九零五年俄国那事，我没记住那个孩子叫什么，但是他那句话着实令人辗转反侧。”塔鲁清了清嗓子，朗声道：“‘死亡，是我对这个充满血泪的世界的最后控诉’……我很羡慕，但是一种遗憾的羡慕。”

医生偏了偏头，示意他继续说下去。

“大多数情况下，我们其实是被世界割了舌头的死者，世界可以接收到我们的死亡，却从来接收不到死亡的抗议。”

“徒然。”

“失望。”

气氛之中触手可及的悲凉愈发坚固，但自己的朋友还在不停的、像小女孩在雪夜划火柴一样描绘着太阳，似乎在为他们之间的对话争取时间和光明。

“所以现在的问题很严峻，你与所有生者的任务无非是防止我们的同胞产生这样一种危险的想法——宁愿鼠疫对自己敞开怀抱，宁愿死于鼠疫，也不愿意死于可能携带鼠疫的人手中。咱们当年就认识这样一个人不是？”里厄点点头，塔鲁继续说着，“我知道很难，要求这些刚刚从泥沼里挣扎出来的人们对世界由恨生爱，比登天还难……总之，不能让人们相信或同意任何摧毁同胞、剥夺自由的东西，尽管那东西就藏在每个人身上。”

“我明白，人们有能力认识到这一点，我保证。哪怕是那些祸乱都始作俑者，有可能在面对衰老与死亡之前，开始思考不幸。”

“对。当时我们决定把反思置于行动之后，但当下的乱局就是因为我们没法保证人们受过苦后还有精力和理智去思考，这样看，这场仗难度上升了不少。”塔鲁灰色的瞳孔似乎扒住了里厄的眼睛不放，医生感到有什么东西在往自己眼睛里钻，他的朋友继续说到：

“但你必须选择，好在我们不止有两个选择，你打算帮帮那些没有立场或没来得及选择立场的人吗？”

稠密的雨帘锁住了空气，屋内凝结的气流已经足以将人自内而外压垮。孤独在审讯人，逼他产生一种想哭的、想要怒吼、想冲进某个怀抱的冲动。他在用克制抵御世界的疯狂，他疯了。

“我只是，也只会是一个医生而已。”

“那做谁的医生呢？”

他本来该仔细思考，但嘴管不住那些无源的想法：“没有角色的人。”

……

“谢谢。”

里厄突然被对方莫名其妙的道谢弄得一惊，但塔鲁只是抬起他那双能洞穿人心灵的眼眸，注视着里厄已经爬满细小皱纹的眼眶中心、黝黑发亮的瞳仁，或是在那黑色深处一些说不出姓名的东西，灵魂尚不足形容。

“我也是没有角色的人。”

“我懂了，你是来套我话的。”里厄半打趣地笑着问塔鲁，他清楚自己内心是有些开心的，又无比沉重，但终究是很享受这熟悉的时刻。

“我想让你听见自己的心声，贝尔纳……还记得吗？十年前你还对我一无所知时我就告诉过你，我的职责就是让人们知道自己能做什么、能做多少，除此之外我什么也改变不了。”塔鲁叫医生名字的时候声音异常温柔，像学生时代同窗之间呼唤彼此一样，“当然，你我都很清楚这是一场光怪陆离的梦境，我不可能还在这里和你聊天。在这个梦里你尚且存活，但我们谁都不能确定你这条路会通向什么结局，不是吗？”

里厄没有做出回应，他只是苦涩的微笑着，而这所空旷又破败的房屋已经替他开口。一切温情都没能回来，痛苦还在继续，死亡正在窗边招摇。没有人的革命之路是由这些组成的，这条路缺少鲜花与热血，生命已经冷却了，灵魂成了裸露的空壳。

“原来这就是我们一事无成的原因，不管是想成为圣人还是想做人，谁也没能如愿。”两个人都笑了起来，气氛一时间变的有些轻松，笑声很轻盈，而雨声却重了起来……这倒没错，世界上不可能有放弃享受温情的人，更不可能有在矛盾中煎熬了一辈子的圣人。

但另一种苦涩的情感一直在暗处压迫他。世俗之人对死者往往会有一种没什么用还耗精费神的感情——怜惜，但此刻，这种俗不可耐的想法恰恰在医生脑子里搏动，发出比失去自我幸福还要剧烈的阵痛。

尤其是看到这张憔悴的病容还在对着自己平静地谈吐……他还记得十年前那个开春之夜，那场单纯的斗争岁月的尾声，他们像两个无哗战士一样做着最后的挣扎。医生伏在他的床前，感受他胸腔中紊乱的气流，宛如余烬，是灯尽油枯时发出低沉的爆鸣。他确信这条在自己手上流走的垂危的生命是一个灵魂的奇迹，若他能平安活到现在，会不会比自己一个无能的医生更有办法？

但那样是不是就永无安宁可言呢？哪里有什么灵魂能扭转慢性病一样的人造仇恨？有什么灵魂的奇迹要遭受这种终身分娩之痛？

“或许，你本可以实现的。”医生叹了口气。

“没用了 。”

“我知道，但我相信你。”

“啊，信任……”他的朋友在玻璃上戳戳点点的手指停顿了一下，神色似乎有些兴奋，“我明白，这是一个平凡人解决自己与世界的信任危机的唯一方式。”

“什么方式？”

“就是这样！你知道人在生命线绷到最紧的那一刻，会想什么吗？”塔鲁正色道。“我当然不是指的走马灯，人会有一种前所未有的恐慌，想想这个被你留在身后、对你一无所知的世界……就是那一刻，你与世界出现了严重的信任危机。”

医生似乎明白了他朋友的意思，生命本不自由，而死亡才是终身监禁的开始。

“你一生只有一次机会，挑选某个人，把全部的希望、无力的临终焦虑，就这样战栗着交给了他。这是得多强大的信任才能甘心把这么沉重的东西架在上面。”

“你就是这么想的？”里厄说到，不知从什么时候开始，他的眼里出现了两粒细微的光斑。

“是，而你就是这样把我的信任赚走的。”

“我也是这样想的。”他笑了笑。这感觉很微妙，让他想起自己刚入行时，第一次治愈一个病人后的内心。在数十年来，与失败与无力的和解之后，成功的感觉如同绚烂的烟火表演一样，再一次蒙上心头。

他们总是在这样的漫不经心中熟知对方的一切，室外暴雨劈睫，他们躲在阴沟里，像水沟里相濡以沫的搁浅之鱼。

“你的症结只是缺乏休息而已，别忘了，哪怕夜晚的海边和那些所谓的世俗幸福最后都会归入乌有乡，这都不是你该放弃它们的理由。”

“我不跟你拐弯抹角。但劳碌真的会销蚀一切。”疲劳，孤单，悲伤，他有一搭没一搭的列举着，列举着十年来构成时光的种种要素。

“你看看我，贝尔纳，我既不是疲劳，也不是孤单，更不可能是悲伤。”他朋友突然把已经爬到他肩头的老鼠拍了下去，张开双臂紧紧把自己搂进怀里。他的声音从来都令人舒心，在黑暗之中让人想起一簇簇慵懒的海浪。

“死亡是一座乌漆麻黑的牢笼，但我还想继续……”

“我明白。”医生默默看了一眼那个儿童涂鸦一样的太阳，那被雨水与绝望笼罩的屋子里唯一的光源。超越死亡……只因这世界上没有上帝和天堂，这工作只能交给众生亲力亲为。他的眼眶有些濡湿。

“带我出去吧，用你的行动……无论生命有多短，仗有多长，我会尽可能帮你的，你也要信任我。”

“我明白……”

“因为在来这里之前我曾经有过一种想法，觉得世间的苦酒只能我一个人喝干。”

医生笑了笑，他朋友淡淡的灰眸在阴影中像一片神秘的山谷，没有一丝阳光投进去，只有缄默的溪水在其中徐徐流淌。他用轻柔的嗓音笑着说到：“医嘱还是要遵的，毕竟，喝太多酒对身体不好。”

“那么，三分之一的生还几率？”

“三分之一。”

医生的手从朋友手中滑脱了，他转头看向自己周围，老鼠不知道什么时候溜到了别处。他的嗓音还在自己耳边回响，它们似乎在焚烧着雨水，让人一时间分不清雨点与火星的声音。

梦境行将就木。他重新从窗边坐回了沙发上。

此刻，只剩一片疲惫的大陆，自己，和那个快要被雨冲化了的幼小的尸体平分整个雨季。他的朋友彻底消失了。医生从来没有过一丁点类似于灵魂升入天堂的概念，但在这盛大的孤独中，他平生第一次产生了这种想法，觉得自己是别人的天堂。

咚咚咚。我敲了敲他的办公桌，他趴在桌子上，不规律地呼吸声令人担心。

4\. 

“您还好吗？”我揉了揉眼睛，昏沉沉地看着这个有些憔悴的男人。他的眼袋有些太重了，整张脸看上去像做了噩梦一样疲倦，在蜡黄的灯光下显得格外沧桑。我把手中的洋甘菊茶递过去，我也同样没有休息好。

他摇了摇头，停顿了几秒后嗖的一下从太师椅上站起来，拎起外套就往身上披。

“您去哪？”我敢忙追上他。走到门口时他回望我，双眼正好被黑暗填满，我看不清他的神情……幸好我看不清。

我最怕别人说“我有事”，担心，好奇，却又不知道该怎么追问。他只是用完全淹没在阴影里眼睛看我，我们就这样用眼神相持了良久，那一刻我怵的厉害。

“很棘手的事吗？”

“有点棘手。”

“我能帮您吗？当医生的总得多找机会接触点什么……”我知道我在他眼里看起来可能很滑稽，只是话到嘴边突然不知道该怎么讲出去。

“不是好事，很危险。”他略显生硬的的语调中夹带着几分命令。

“让我做一点点也行，随便什么，只要能帮忙的。”

出乎我意料的是，他竟然同意了。他对人真的没那么多的遮掩避讳。但兴奋只持续了几秒，我回想了下之前的经历，心头突然泛上一层恐惧。“下午六点一刻，西海港边上有一家看上去快要倒闭了的咖啡馆，步行走人少的地方，切记不要坐电车。”

当他一条腿已经迈出门框时突然转过头嘱咐我，如果可以的话，着装尽可能的正式一点，或许还得参加一场葬礼。

他走了，外面的夜色丑的要命，像一摊乌黑粘稠的油脂。我回到他的办公桌前，拿起刚刚被他当成枕头用的一个皮面笔记本。我朝着空气尴尬地笑了笑，这种从儿童时代传承下来的好奇心从来没有安分过。每当手指碰到这种东西，就会不受控制，做出可耻的举动，它们在本子侧面挣扎摩挲着的，悄悄翻开了一个页脚。

当我看见那个陌生的字体时，整个人就像是被什么拔凉的锐器戳中脊梁骨了一样，啪的合上了笔记本。但这种愧疚只持续了几秒，我悻悻地躺回自己的床上，那东西在我手中像滚烫的烙铁，终于，我对着窗外明晃晃的一轮圆月比了一个嘘声的手势后，打开了它。

我想象着，方才在他脸上瞥见，那并不是很真切的东西，是不是一粒颤抖的泪光。

5\. 

瘟神是一个没有品位的人，它带走了那么多的战利品，却偏偏漏下了这样的东西。

十年前，那时我还在法国读中学，鼠疫只存在于长辈茶余饭后的攀谈中，它曾经登上过本地报纸的头条，但后来只能带着暴增的死亡人数畏首畏尾地缩在版面的一个角落里，确实，大张旗鼓的宣传这东西只会徒增不相干人士的烦恼。

“致我的奥兰同胞们——”老师说开头要这样写，才能体现出我与他们是患难同当的。为了尽可能体现出患难同当，我是这样写的：“此刻，耀眼的阳光洗刷着我教室的窗棂，它是如此的博爱，同时光顾着你们美丽的城市……”

光顾着……你们美丽的城市……隔着一层白布……温暖着你们的尸骨……如果把当年这些辞藻，与现在本土一些我记不住名字的知识分子为阿尔及利亚写的文章放在一起对比，似乎同样面目可憎。我突然产生了一种天崩地裂的孤独感，似乎我也是土生土长在地中海南岸这片大陆的一样。他们不懂我们，不懂我们的生，不在乎我们的死。那些催人泪下的檄文，一笔一划宛如千万只挥舞的手臂，把疲惫的一代人推向万劫不复。

外面又一声爆炸的轰鸣，但由于离得太远，听起来仅仅像一块扔进湖水里的砖头，但从没听说过扔进湖水的砖头杀死整整一家子人。我把头狠狠往枕头上一砸，顿时升起一股无名的恼火……我的喉咙发出口渴的呼唤，是对那因荡漾着情欲与泪水而涉嫌渎神的大海。

第二天在医院，我几乎是掐着表度过的，秒针每响几下，内心的不安就上升几分，最后索性自暴自弃，早早地翘班飞奔出门。

从长满秃树的悬崖上走过，不用费什么力气就能看到很远处海天相接的地方。

从前，海港大概是一张微笑的大嘴，如今却像一个流着鲜血的伤口，有些地方甚至能看见一摊血液凝固后斑驳的棕黑色，远处有人烟的地方停泊着船舰，有驻守港口的士兵正在接班，有一辆载满士兵的卡车正在向城里驶去。

开向市中心的军队不是什么好兆头，但如今似乎不需要什么兆头了，悲剧早已奏响了它的序曲。

现在大约是下午六点，深秋入夜早，白昼渐褪尽时，空气会变得格外凉爽。按照里厄的提示，我在那家咖啡馆的门口，透过门缝看着里面。他正在最里面的吧台旁边，周围围坐着几个阿拉伯男人，一个和他差不多年纪的男人与他相对而坐，却显得十分倨傲，一只端庄地架在桌子上，孰客孰主一眼分明。

“我们在向这场灾难的根源开战，它就藏在我们的兄弟姊妹中。”我知道他在指什么，想想那个老病人提到的，阿尔及尔卡斯巴的游击队向同族人开火，FLN催生大把大把的无差别伤亡，而同族的妇孺成了袭击任务的最佳执行者。当然，如果站在史书的角度看，似乎一切都值得。

“你们想刺激法国人出兵吧……”是里厄发话了，他说话时一直用指头点着展不开的眉心，我竟然从这低沉甚至有些颓废的语气中听出了压抑着的愤怒，“或许我不该用‘你们’，这毕竟是阿尔及尔和FLN那边的想法，你们之间还不太一样吧。”

“阿尔及利亚人需要自由和独立。”男人突然拔高声音，他的眼神里闪烁着一些别的东西，算不上激动，却让人感到说话人心中的一种顾虑，“只有民族解放阵线，而这其中必须人人参与，人人自危。”

“你们在为普通人捏造敌人，这不是自由和独立的手段。”

“别这样，自由和独立还是法国人教会我们的呢。”那人戏谑道，周围的人哄笑起来。“不过说实在的，你这种法国人竟然没有点爱憎分明的品质，你们的上帝满意这种情况吗？”

“此刻我们说话，没上帝插嘴的功夫。但我和我的朋友，还有许多人都憎恨那种场面，”果然，我想了想老病人提到的，那天里厄的缺席确实与那场关于纵火者的处决有关系。说到这里他突然低下了头，“原谅我们不能继续讨论了，关于这个，我本身不该插手太多。你给了他们无数死的理由，却没给他们一个活下去的途径。”

“是您没有希望，我很难看出你的生活有什么盼头。”

在沉默的间隙中，我突然猛地推开门，成为众人视线的焦点。“我们希望人民能够安全，没有什么理由值得他们与北非一起毁灭。”我不知道哪来的胆量脱口而出的一句，所有人都诧异地看向门口。见到咖啡馆里出现了第二个法国人，一个和我差不多年纪的男人快步走来，开始在我身上搜来搜去，我冲着里厄尴尬地笑了笑，他做了一个噤声的手势，随后向那个阿拉伯男人说了些什么，男人点了点头。

“那您对淌浑水感兴趣吗？大夫。”

“大概不感兴趣，而且我也看不出您对追求自由有什么兴趣。”医生反讥到，“至少，您应该先把自由与平等教给您可怜的儿子，他到死只抱着一颗充满了迷茫和懊悔的心，如果说他从父亲那里学到了什么，只有无条件的忠诚。”

里厄说这话时我才意识到，与他对峙的那个人是一名父亲，但此刻他似乎已经不是父亲了，他是一个再也无法拥有自己儿子欢笑的孤独又骄傲的男人……不，应该说，从他把制造恐怖的工具递到那稚嫩的双手中的一刻开始，从他握着那孩子的食指，在行动地图上一步一步为他划出路线的一刻开始，从他儿子的头在利刃之下滚到地上的一刻开始，他就不再是父亲了。

“这是我们最后的救命稻草。”阿拉伯男人的平静始料未及，他突然站起身，抖了抖衣袍向门口走去，“不管你们的史书如何称呼它，恐怖主义也好……没有人会想，这是一群被逼到绝境的人。”

我们坐在里厄的车里向远郊行进，那些阿拉伯人抄小路，我们通向同一个目的地。“怎么做到的，他们似乎对您没有戒心。”

“我许诺给他们的信物只够用一次，但这一次管够了。”他瞥了一眼后视镜说到。“是尸体，属于那天被处决的人。”

“您看过了是不是……您认识那个人？”

“ ‘我对自己的生命没有看法’。”他意识到我的神情有些不对劲，无力地浅笑了一下，车内昏暗的光线使他眼中的黯然陡然增加。说话时，他从口袋里掏出了一个纸包递给我，里面装着一颗金灿灿的、被擦干了血迹的弹壳，“好好想想，是谁说的。”

我一时哑口无言。不，我不明白，我不明白，为什么一个犯下血债的叛徒眼神里尽是黯淡无光，这话该怎么说，那晚我们见到他，听到他的胡言乱语之后，丝毫没有感觉到一丁点勇气与信心，甚至没有看出他们民族身上独有的爆发力，如果方才那个人是他的父亲，那他更是丝毫没有继承他眼中火焰般的刚烈与愤懑。

革命者也会后悔让自己手沾鲜血吗？那为什么要……我突然感到一阵无力，视线在紫灰色的光影中变的有些恍惚。

这时，天边出现了远处蜂窝塔上闪烁的红光，让人想起那颗金红色的子弹，现在或许又可以视为一颗悬起来的血淋淋的首级。里厄握方向盘的手指动了动，它们或许可以取出一颗恼人的子弹，它们该如何面对一具被切成两块的残躯？

“十年前那事，对他们全家打击很大，但他们出过力，那时所有人都出力。我们的政府许诺过，在灾后重建的过程中改善他们的生活。”

“但最后，我们的承诺一文不值。”

他点点头。

在汽车驶向郊外的途中，路旁突然出现了一个军警模样的坐在摩托车上的男人，他正向我们看来，看清了我们的长相之后微笑着敬了个礼，医生也放缓了车速，回以一个礼貌的浅笑，无事发生。我看见他穿着特地打理过的制服，摩托车也擦去了污泥。我想到了那队开向市中心的士兵，大概会有一场部队游行？我肯定会被拉去看，无论我如何百般排斥。但暂且不想这些。

“我……没想到您会这么用心。”

里厄笑着摇摇头，一切似乎平淡的不能再平淡：“以一个医生的名义要尸体无可厚非，以及还得感谢塔鲁在奥兰留下来的人脉，他们和他一样善良。”

那是他第一次在我面前提及那个人的名字，有些话大概他自认为没什么必要强调：他，那个朋友，与方才那帮人，他们唯一的也是最坚韧的纽带，其实是十年前那场灾难。在经过一段崎岖的裸地后，车驶达了目的地。

“他还是个孩子。”我在推开车门之前拉住他的胳膊。莫名其妙，我的声音听起来像只蛾子。

“你像他这么大的时候在读中学？”

“在给某座发生鼠疫的城市写慰问信。”我自讥到，他用微眯的双眼看了我一眼。

“就是他这个孩子烧了你的旅馆，里面也有不少和他一样大的孩子。”

嗯……

“咱们此行的目的是什么？”

“告诉那帮人我们错的有多严重，以及他们错的有多严重。”

6\. 

阿拉伯墓地是一个研究人与死亡如何共处的好去处。在这里，面对薄情寡义的土壤，生与死的这碗水终于能被端的平平的。

医生打开了汽车后备箱，我看见那些穿着长袍的人从那里搬出了那个用白布裹着的人形的东西，另一个人拖着头颅那部分，身首之间有几块黑糊糊的斑驳。路过里厄身边时，那些人纷纷与他对视，之后便无言地离开了。

我们被要求只能在远处静默地观望，看着那具裹着白布的尸体被放进狭窄的墓坑，没有要立的碑。

为什么没有？按理说他算是他们的“英雄”，或许还会是历史的功臣，但此刻只有一句墓志铭在我心底回唱——错不在歌手，而在宙斯……

死者被冠以战士的名义，不用净身和更换殓衣，可以直接穿血衣下葬。漆黑的夜里，只有如豆的光斑围在坟墓周围，在那微弱的灯火深处传来经文的呢喃。

“我想走了。”我说。

“去哪？”

“回国。”

“你可以自己办离职手续。需要我帮忙吗？”

我摇摇头。他询问起我的家人，是不是他们有来信让我赶紧回家，我说不是。

“是今天上午您不在时医院接到的命令，总督让我们、或者说全境内的医院仔细审核每一个就诊人员的身份信息。阿拉伯裔或相貌可疑的人还得上报审核，说是必须采取特殊措施，防止FLN和相关势力膨胀。”我顿了顿，又补充到，“以及，为我们的居民创造安全的医疗环境，军队和警察局会亲自……帮助医院完成这个工作。”

他确是听见我说话了，但依然出神地望着那些葬仪中的人，一言不发。

“对了，还有……”

“还有？”

“医院会辅助审讯工作，至于巴黎那边，没有一个明确的态度，我指的是阿尔及利亚的去留问题。”

“应该早下决断，僵持的是他们，死的却另有其人。”

目前来看，阿尔及利亚需要一个顽强且能一直团结的民族去坐庄，但各个地区都相继爆发叛乱，甚至来自不同的教义组织，他们并不团结，除了暂时为独立而选择忠诚。里厄这样告诉我，并抬头确认了一下那帮人并没有听到，“你知道这意味着什么？”

我似懂非懂。

“一旦他们真正拥有了阿尔及利亚的政权，你觉得那些本就离心离德的族裔与教派会放任彼此么？”

我抱住了胳膊，不是因为空气冷。

这时，他突然向我指了指远处的灯火。死者的尸体已经被安置完毕，火烛换了两三支，绵长的诵经声却依旧肃穆如一，有人在往墓穴里填土。伊斯兰式葬礼是不允许见哭声的，灯火昏暗如斯，我只看见那个填土男人，那孩子的父亲的手臂在发抖，是因为冷吗？还是因为……里厄问我，现在在我眼里，他们看上去像什么？欠下血债的叛民，还是埋葬故去亲人的人？

一个无风的静夜，一具年轻的身首异处的尸体，一灯如豆，一串悠悠的经文。那一刻我已经疲惫到无力思考，于是顺着一颗平凡的心，选择了人。

“那你觉得在他们眼里，此刻的我们像什么？殖民蛀虫，还是竭尽全力帮忙完成一场葬礼的邻居。”

一阵冷风剐蹭着烛影，颤颤巍巍地在新冢上方掠过。

葬礼如期结束了，那些在黑暗中攒动的长袍，倒是让我想起了里厄在书里写到的海边的那个夜晚。鼠疫暂时忘记了他与他的战友，同样，仇恨暂时忘记了这些人，使他们得以享受这转瞬即逝的祥和的悼念。但在非常时期，离开快乐等于埋葬快乐，明天，他们又将继续威胁着我们的生命，我们也将继续摧毁他们的斗争。

临走时，我被大衣的口袋里的什么东西扎了一下，伸手拉住了刚迈开步子的里厄。

“看！”我在口袋里一通翻腾，取出了一小串黑色的枝条，上面还挂着一溜光滑饱满的卵型果实，被黑暗浸染成浓郁的墨色，只能看见那油嫩的表皮上一条喑哑的反光。我把它轻轻攥在手心里，笑着向他摇了摇这串长着叶子的铃铛。

“沿着海滨，路过橄榄园时摘的。”我有些骄傲地说到，但实际上我想，我内心不可名状的空虚已经难以掩饰。

“起先我还以为是要去看您那位朋友，我应该准备些什么才对。”这个季节，鲜花难寻，却有取之不尽用之不竭的硕果。这座城市的魔力再一次在生命中那些晦暗的角落大放异彩：当走过那片果园时，我感到这片陆地上的人都变成了一颗颗俊俏的新果，披着墨绿色的羽毛与鳞片，依然在风中炫耀自己的生命。

我没有在果园里看见耕耘者，同支撑他们的枝干一样，那些露气未干的绿色宝石，会在安静中在枝头上等待枯萎。

“他没有墓地，不过，你有心了。”里厄笑了笑。

“但我没想到会来这里，也没想到他们的葬仪仅仅只有单纯和肃穆……”

“没关系，去吧。”那伙人已经不见了，重新躲回阴影之中，为伟大的事业继续筹谋去了。里厄拍了拍我的肩膀，“无论他接受的信仰如何，作为年轻人，或许依旧希望生命能有一些温柔的纪念。”去吧，他对我说，就这样，我从原来那个观景台一般的世界，一步一步，踩着簌簌作响的裸土，走到了那方平整、干枯的新冢前，轻轻地俯下身子……我看不清，只感到了一颗果实率先触及地面，直到那株植物彻底脱离我手。

我可不可以把臂膀伸过土壤？土壤背后有没有一只比我还年轻的手，稳稳的牵住他的另一头？在那里，会不会比这里更亮，让人看到它们宝石般晶莹的绿……无论即将到来的危机是否会把这片土地上所有人的未来碾碎，只有它们知晓。

逝者皆友，更何况，我曾经是他的医生。

“抱歉，让你卷进这些乱七八糟的。”他似乎注意到了我的忸怩不安，但他的安慰相当笨拙，我摆了摆手。

我加入了他的故事，但事与愿违。我不喜欢这种状态，谁都痛苦，谁都用自己的顽疾对付别人的顽疾。是不是医生做久了就不会这样想了？我问他。

“回国后准备做什么？”

肯定是继续做医生。我答道。

“那就一直会这样。”

他说这话时候很认真。或许因为，这可能会是我们之间最后的告别。

我宁愿他接下来的离奇消失也是认真的。

7\. 

爱这片令人伤心的土地是致命的行为。还记得布隆涅森林中那水草丰美、鲜花蔓生的小径吗？一位骑马前行的女骑士一样，有人与林地尽头，隔着 一生的漫长要走过。

故事自道别开始结束，我们之间的道别却过于仓促。缺少联系的这一个月内，我甚至怀疑他的生命安危，确实有一些同行死在频繁发生的冲突中，但自我搬出他家，有时候甚至还能在远处看到屋里亮起了灯，但大多数时候都和这座逐渐衰竭的城市一样寂寥。

“你要走了？还没过圣诞节呢。”我辞职那天，一个曾经的同行惊讶的问道。

“为什么要等过了圣诞节？”

“我还以为贝尔纳家好不容易来了客人，过节时候能陪他一起做顿饭。”那人无奈的笑着，并不正视我的脸，“不过没事，快回家吧，再留下来就真的难说了。”

如所见，我已经打点好了行囊，在港口附近的旅馆歇脚，准备迁回本土。

大清早，我靠在台地边的长椅上，大海在我脚下的不远处鼓荡。一件令人兴奋的怪事发生了，奥兰下了雪。她终于发挥了自己身为临海高地的独特优势，在俯瞰地中海南岸全境时，享受着独一无二的飞雪。雪落在一名陌生的老妇人银白色的发梢上，她带着她的行囊与我共享一条长凳，共享这壮阔又凄凉的海景。

“您要去法国吗？小先生？”她先打开了话匣子，我点了点头，并礼貌性的回问了相同的问题。

“不，孩子，我在你们这里算异乡人，我是要回家去的。唉，多好的地方……”她可能是把我当成本地人了，当我正想澄清时，她突然用平淡如水的叙述打断了我的话，

“您不知道，我儿子死在这里了。”

“哦！我很抱歉……那帮人太过分了……”

“和他们无关，是十年前。”

“鼠疫？我真的很抱歉……”

“不过啊，你们也不容易啊，你那会儿才十多岁吧，小先生？你们这些幸存者更不容易啊。”人老了以后，说话并不需要别人真正全神贯注去听，她就这样在我面前不住喃喃，皱纹识趣地掩盖了她所有的表情，“您多大了？”

“二十六。”

“哦，过不了几年，你就比我儿子大了。”

“他大概是个很好的人。”这我可不知道，但话就是这么说出口了。

“天底下没有比他更讨人喜欢的孩子，他从小就聪明的紧，又爱笑，我真希望他能永远停留在小时候，除了简单的快乐之外他一无所有……”是母亲谈论起自己孩子时独有的滔滔不绝，她记得全部关于自己孩子的细节，“他十七岁就离开了我们，几年不回家是常有的事情，但每每回家，他还是会冲我笑，但那笑里再也看不出快乐了。世上或许有人能在成年之后见过他真正快乐的笑，但那再也不会是母亲了……”

“十七岁……他去干什么了？您知道吗？”我想到了什么，这个想法像利箭一样从我脑海中穿过。

“不是我能理解的了的，他父亲就更别说了，他再也不可能被自己儿子接纳……我不说话，但我都明白……就这样，十年前我估摸着时间，该回家一次了吧，但我又等了半个月……到现在。”

话音落毕，她突然把脸转向我，我终于看清楚了她的正脸，在她脸上堆叠的菊花纹里面，有一双闪着金属般灰亮光泽的眼瞳，像是折断的白刃在沙海之中被淘了出来一样。我抖了抖身子，鸭绒般的雪片突然变的如岩块一样沉重。

我有些哽咽，或许是因为雪花轻拍在脸上造成的寒冷，又或许是因为想到了什么连她都不清楚的事实……“如果令郎还活着，面对当下发生的一切，他会怎么想？”

“他会怎样呢？小先生，我不知道我说的是否准确，但这就是许多人都很难理解他的一点，因为他能理解所有人。”她突然把苍老的手搭在我的小臂上，眼睛瞅着一处虚空，“若是那时他侥幸不死，如今却不见得不会。他大概只想陪着你们这些人，你们这些被迫背井离乡的人。”

我们这些人……我还在骗她……她见我愣神半晌，便叹了口气自顾自说下去。

“自他死后，我来了好多次这里，这里很好，是他喜欢的地方……”

那一刻，我像着魔了一样腾的跳起来，差一点摔在浮了一层雪的砖地上。她茫然地看着，我在想我为什么也茫然地看着前方的虚空，她似乎是要说些什么，但在她开口之前，我就背向大海，快步走开了。无数个念头让我刹住自己的脚步，我只能加快脚步，吸着冰冷的空气，把它们禁锢在十年前的那个地狱般的时空中。

我或许能躲开那段失控的对话，躲开把我心中那个问题问出口的时刻，但躲不开头脑里回荡着的陌生男人的声音……他对我来说还陌生么？

——里厄，应该把一切都告诉我，我需要这样……

——我并不想死，里厄，我还要斗争。但如果仗已经打输了，我愿意有一个好的终结。

这些来自同一个男人的呻吟似乎要逼我说出心中那个问题——夫人，我到底算不算认识他……对啊，您来这里，踩过的每一棵青草，欣赏过的每一束殷红的天竺葵，赞美过的每一颗丰硕的杏子，都有可能是在他身上长出来的，但它们即将被仇恨的巨镰尽数割碎。我再也不能进行下去这段对话了，我能说什么？让您也大可放心，有人记住他了，有人愿意用往后一辈子的血与泪去向他致敬……？

这结果不都是一个死么？我该怎么为他们悲恸？我失语的灵魂深处还是会抛出那个问题，如同我亲眼目睹那次爆炸袭击时的一模一样，一个字也不会变的问题

——这就完了？

我游荡了一整个白天，试图做个实验——在临走之前，最后一次沉浸在这里。

尽管我基本上遵照了里厄“请发生什么都要先按照自己的计划来”的嘱咐，一种奇怪的碰运气的感觉驱使我再去一趟他的家。备用钥匙还在我手里，我路过了那栋发生过爆炸的民宅，路过那些焦黑的墙壁，路过无人收拾的垃圾堆，在黑夜前最后一点光明消失前，可以以此终结这段伤心之旅。

咖啡馆关门谢客，原先街上熙攘的人群变成了几只零散的沙鸥。这座城市一旦缺乏人烟，它狭窄迂回的街道和千篇一律的建筑外墙就变成了迷宫，而屋顶都被严严实实漆上了一层白雪，哂笑着玩弄一个漫无目的的外邦人。

我似乎误入了一个到处都是铁丝网的旧建筑群，这地方有点眼熟，但我找不到出路。这时，一串低沉的吟唱声从肮脏的砖瓦背后传来。有个曾经在城里卖唱的瞎子同样被困于此，他醉了酒，如同一个幽灵一样东倒西歪，面孔被铁丝网的尖刺划了一道血红的口子，半边脸都是红的。我跟在他后面，听他在空旷的巷道里高歌，香烟熏燎过的嗓音掺了飞雪与寒风——

——此刻有谁在世上某处哭，无缘无故在世上哭，在哭我。

——此刻有谁在夜间某处笑，无缘无故在夜间笑，在笑我。

——此刻有谁在世上某处走，无缘无故在世上走，走向我。

——此刻有谁在世上某处死，无缘无故在世上死，望着我……

狭窄的巷道把风力加强里数十倍，我跟在他后面甚至有些举步维艰，那些软糯的雪毛突然变成了刀锋，从行人的脸上一刀一刀剜过，这伤痕是留在人心里的。跟着歌声走吧，歌声是冷风怎么也冻不住的东西。就在跟着他转过一个狭窄幽深的巷角时，我听见一声如同啤酒瓶盖掉到地上的脆鸣——枪声响了，人间的极寒，冻住了歌声。

我探出半张脸，扒在墙角上的手指产生了黏滑的触感。视线所及之处，只能看见一片泼墨似的猩红正在蜿蜒着向我袭来。我像惊弓之鸟一样猛地向后一跨，一颗子弹飞驰着擦到了墙体，被打掉的一片砖块在空中翻滚了几下，掉在了我脚边。

完了。我突然意识到自己对这里的熟悉感从何而来，脑海里出现了那个孩子被黑暗吞噬的背影。我不知道自己是否该试着呼救，喉咙却已经被湿冷粘腻的风噎满了，只能任凭身体剧烈的发抖，贴在墙根，活像一只洪水来临时的街头老鼠。

“无缘无故的死……望着我……”正当我瘫在原地，口中重复着独属于这座城市里蝼蚁们的呻吟时，一只手从背后捂住了我的嘴，在我想要条件反射的挣扎时又紧紧制住我的身体，那一刻我才从半梦半醒中惊起。

似乎比起阿拉伯人的子弹，我更怕它，怕它比我面颊还要冰冷的温度，怕它指腹上细小的茧子，与它后方那个人。

“嘘，是我。”那一刻，我的泪水滴在了他的手上。

“这边走，慢点。”

在这个声音与那双指节分明的手掌指引下，我们迈开了步子，走到一个岔路口他便停下来观察一番，兜兜转转，宛如两个越境潜逃的落魄囚徒，在这些凌乱肮脏的地方神经紧绷，百转千回，直到看见第一片空旷的雪地。

当我再次看到从正面看到那个熟悉的人影时，一瞬间，一种近乎沧桑巨变的感觉从我血液深处汹涌而上……

我们的脚步声销匿在雪地里久矣，以至于他根本没准备好迎接一个嗖的一下撞到他怀里的身躯。我的双手紧紧地攥住他外衣的布料，眼睛贴着他心跳的地方，那里是装了几个人的灵魂？……他一句话也没对我讲，只是机械地伸出双臂搭在我身上，我确信自己是流泪了。有那么一瞬间，我但愿是自己的头被子弹凿开一个泉眼一样的洞，是一汩汩鲜血在灼烧自己的脸颊，但那就是泪水……

我在哭啊，竟然……我确信这不是想念，也不是担忧，怨我只能站在一个角落观望他的选择，他们的选择，我曾经一心想成为这个故事里的人，我的胆量终究只能让我记住他们，只能让他们的倩影在日后的生命中指引我……

到头来，我的泪水终究还是流给了自己，流给这个令人遗憾的发现——我与他们，一见如故，终究相去甚远。

“怎么还没走？”

“会走的……”

“我很高兴，你能开启新的生活。”

“我能开启，您呢？”但我们彼此都清楚，我那叫回到过去的生活，什么也没有开启，谁也没办法。

“回家说。”他拍了拍我的肩，沧桑的面孔绽出一抹欣慰的笑容。我们面向逐渐西沉的太阳走去，在轻薄的雪毯上留下两串漫长的脚印。

8\. 

我们透过阳台默默的看着日轮西沉，余晖与飞雪交相辉映。室内轻薄的灰尘在光影交叠之下变的金灿灿的，鸽绒一般轻薄的飞雪敷在栏杆上，不和谐的搭配下，黄昏显得如此的苍白，雪又是如此的温暖。远眺过去，世界被装点成了一块半融的糖霜蛋糕。尽管第二天，它注定会变的肮脏又泥泞令人生厌，人们还是会毫无保留地爱它。

这种爱超脱了毁灭与死亡，在这万籁尽数失语，沉沦的黄昏。

我不敢想，我什么也不敢想，不敢猜测，不敢出声。沉默，这间他曾经目睹着战友离开人世的房间如此的整洁可爱，十年以来一直被沉默装饰着。他告诉我这里能看到全城最美的景色，我不知道他在指什么，但如今来看，大概就是四季与人世的更迭，再配上沉默……

奥兰不该有这太多的伤心人，这世界也不该有。

“喝吧，咖啡还没过期。真漂亮啊是不是？上一次下雪还是我小时候……”我接过他递来的热气腾腾的杯子，不顾形象地吸溜着，他靠在桌角，夕阳斜照着他有些发白的鬓角。

“您去干什么了？”我尽力控制着声音的颤抖，“不对……您要干什么？”

“学习，和实践。穿越了几次交过火的地区，尤其是那些受袭击和游击队无差别扫荡过的远郊，还有被军队清缴过的阿拉伯社区……至少得保证这些弱者被迫加入某一立场之前，能有人帮他们享受医疗。我和我们的同行去走访了不少，工作大概就是这样。”

我被震住了。他说话时，指节分明的手指轻轻敲着桌子上那个笔记本，它曾执过反抗鼠疫的手术刀，如今又要去缝合别人被时代的巨刃斩断的头颅。

为什么，你是在赌命么？

我就是在下注，而且在成为输家。他说。

他说，注下在了玩不起这场游戏的人的身上，不必大惊小怪，他依然可以依靠那些决意留下来的人脉来搞到药品、帮手和消息，直到耗尽一切。说到这里他突然冷笑了一下，既然那些打的不可开交的人在消耗阿尔及利亚，那我们也可以消耗自己，我们好不容易冲出了贫穷，又从篝火般的焚尸堆中走出鼠疫，最后再到这里，什么信仰都被耗没了，除了这条命。

“为什么说的这么轻松……”

“当你想想这一切都是为了捍卫自己的自由时，一切都会变的坚定。我想挣脱那些没完没了的喧嚣。”

什么自由，我问他。他回答我说，是不用在工作上挑三拣四的自由。人给彼此设计了太多的谜语，总有些东西得超越出去，那就让自己的职责先行一步。

——作为没有角色的人的医生。

我看了看这间卧室，再看了看桌上，那个如同孤儿一样被托付给他人的笔记本。它泛黄的纸页在黄澄澄的光下化作枯落的杏花，有一搭没一搭的在风中幡动。如果可以，我真的很想把已经、或将要发生在这疲惫的大陆上的事情全部告诉他，但那个老旧的纸制品只是自在地吞咽着余晖，并回以缄默。

拜灾难所赐的爱，却被灾难夺走。但灾难永存，爱也永存。

“既然这样，你就没有怀念过当年单纯的斗争岁月？”

“那段时光并不纯洁。这边的人被瘟疫囚禁时，我们的政府在君士坦丁镇压叛乱。”

不不，我指的是……你应该明白……跟现在比！他应当明白的，他示意我冷静，不紧不慢地说着。

“我怀念的是人的一种状态，那时我们除了团结一无所有。”就是这样，如果那只是鼠疫，我大概不会成为故事之外的人，“如今，人们开始不得不选择的时候，需得让人看到自己身上本身就有的良知。”

“会很难吧，”我摇了摇头，“告诉人们不要妄自菲薄是一件几乎不可能的事情。”

“本该是圣人负责做这些，但现在没有圣人，就只能靠我们这些人自己。”

我脑内突然产生了这样的想法，圣人存在与否，目前有待商榷，但他那位战友，所怀有的仅仅是一颗可爱的圣贤心，摒弃了杀伐气的孩童般的圣贤心……“他大概只想陪着你们，你们这些背井离乡的人”……除了团结之外同样一无所有。

风发出一种悚然的嘶声，像是有一辆火车从我耳边轰鸣而过，装载着遗骸，在乡间冰冷的轨道上划过——无辜者，上位者，压迫者，奴隶，医生，圣人……我已经不知道如何应答他，我的表情被映在冰花上，扭曲又破碎。泪水像海水一样拍打着一颗外人的心灵……我再也不是是故事之外的人了，他们甘心做故事里的人，就是为了不让世界上再有所谓故事外的人……

“ ‘大夫，我们把当局放在一边’。”我突然回响起那个人熟悉的陌生人的话语，“在你这里，到成了把历史摆在一边。”从地狱爬出来，再爬向另一个地狱，历史没什么区别，区别在于人要不要用走，而不是爬。

“哈哈，关于这个…你应该听听别的医生是如何总结的，愚人才会夸口世上无恙，而等到治了三年病，才知道天下没有现成的方子可以用。”

我明白，真正的医生不可能妄谈治愈，甚至无法理解把历史当成药方的人。你知道谁喜欢妄谈治愈吗？我给他讲起不久前一份在巴黎炙手可热的报纸上刊载的内容，出自一些远近闻名的高知笔下。“这些人，他们会不顾一切后果去证明这边发生的行动是高尚的。”

“我有些时候，甚至羡慕过他们的天真。”他轻轻地笑了，语气中夹了很多淡漠，“我想象不出有什么美好的状态，值得有信仰的人去挤占那些没有什么信仰却希望安度此生的人的立身之地。”

但愿我不是这样一个天真的彼岸的人，未竟的往昔注定留给我去观叹，不满足的当下留给我踌躇，而未来，却已经被前两者的无力消磨殆尽，无处可寻了……

他揉了揉喉咙，接着对我说，他见过真正有信仰的人，但如果他没得那该死的病，此刻哪怕是未来，里厄笃定他还会选择信任自己，这才是他能接受的抗争方式。

啪的一声，一股强劲的风力推开了虚掩窗子，桌子上摊开的笔记本开始刷拉拉的幡动起来，而那些刚落地的云朵的骨灰瞬间被卷起三尺，连带着树枝与屋顶上的白雪一同在空中翻飞舞动。长长的巷道一直蜿蜒到山岗，雪就从这里穿过去，奔向山石和沟谷。他起身去关窗子，却停留在了窗前，在蒙霜的玻璃上画了些什么，形成了一个小亮点 夕阳完美的勾勒出了他的背影。他背对我、面朝大海。

我又想起了那个孩子，“对自己的死亡没什么想法”，他大概和里厄梦中那个决定自我毁灭的孩子长了一张一模一样的脸，稚嫩的面孔中镶嵌了两颗朽木一样喑哑的黑瞳……他们为了生命去割开别人的喉咙，焚烧别人的家园，与此同时，自己的生命已经黯然失声。

如果要这些孩子们活过来，大声呐喊出他们对自己生命的看法，会不会是宁可杀死自己的是鼠疫，只是鼠疫，不是鼠疫患者之间的博弈呢……

“世界最拿手的伎俩，就是让我们在悄然中抱憾而终。你知道吗？在这方面，其实只有一点我比他强。”他看向那个本子，睫毛盖住了眼底的寂寥。

“是什么？”

“我活的更长，我还能多坚持一会儿。”

我想起了那个老妇人，她梦中的孩子或许拥有一张洁净活泼的红润面孔，对于里厄来讲，便成了一个青年被瘟疫折磨过的苍白的笑脸，而在我这里，无形无声，如同叹息一样易散，但难以根除。

“所以，接下来的行动便是扎根在众生之中……几点了？”他掏出表看了看，“快走吧，快去赶你的船，天黑就又要乱起来了。”

“别这样，别劝我走，”他的话更让我心如刀割，“我也是当医生的，我们的自由应该平等才对。”我说的是“我们”……

“但在医生之前，你首先是个人。”确实，但如今我觉得他说什么都是在徒劳地安慰我内心的失落，一瞬间，一种梗塞的茫然感笼罩了时空，“如果你在国内工作，或许能平平安安地帮助更多的人，随之而来的还有更多平凡人该有的幸福。”

“你也应该想想，为什么不能重新开始？”我不自觉提高了嗓音，换来的却是沉默，和窗外的雪落无声。“这会是一段伟大的历史，你知道伟大的历史意味着什么……”

“所以你得走。关于我自己，我讲不清。”

——可人需要回到温情……

——他们会赢的……没死的都得死，死过的再死一次……

——他们会杀了你，他们谁都不会放过……

“这样吧，”他抬起头微笑着正视我，夕阳嵌进那些皱纹之中，脸颊上浮着一层精神饱满的红晕，“如果有人问起你在奥兰的经历，就告诉他们，所有都只是故事而已。”

“把我当成故事就好了，如果这样能让你好受些。”

于是，在抛弃了所爱之后，轮到抛弃自己了么？

斜阳之下，凄迷无尽的旷然顺着地平线漫溢至整个海面。故事可以做假，但我眼前的真实太过于不容置疑。他不该一边以自戮发起一场胎死腹中的革命，一边教别人去寻找幸福，但在北方以北，此刻或许有一群人正坐在咖啡馆里，草拟着辞藻，阔谈着让人爱而不得的美好社会。我好像看到了一群法官，口口声声要为冤案昭雪，却把无数人推向毁灭的深渊。从此以后，那些对前程似锦的许诺，在我面前，甚至不如里厄从夕阳缱绻的阳台边缘转过身后、那双寂寥又刚毅的双眼，更加令人热爱生活。

这种热爱只能在披荆斩棘过后，心碎之人的灵魂深处才能发现。

诀别时我终于发现，他是我一生都不会仅仅当做故事的人，我们不过都是历史的冤魂，临终前把信任交给历史长河另一端善良的陌生人……或许真的有一种生气勃勃的超验性蕴含在美中，让人喜爱这个有限的必死的世界，胜过一切……

Epilogue

一九六二年，七月三日，时无英雄。

北地中海的阳光明媚的有些妖冶，风浪则沉稳恬静，白沙如研磨过后的鸽羽，对岸大概有过之而无不及。

我抽出一张纸。数年的通讯阻塞，本该有说不尽的闲言碎语，但笔尖落下之后，我只写了一句“幽谷成坦途”，装进一个漂亮的漂流瓶。在我把那个装着不知道是祝福、疑问还是叹息的玻璃器皿，使劲向地中海南岸的方向抛去的时候，一朵漂亮的浪花兴奋地腾空接住了它，好像要让这封傻乎乎的信函穿过海底，抵达十年前的海边。

或许真的可以呢？毕竟我们受了太多的苦，都看不到未来，脑内装着往昔，却能看到海底背面长出了星星与夜空，长出了礁石，长出了沙堤和人的足迹……

那天晚上，伴着连绵如细雨的雪片和长鸣的汽笛，我的船驶离了阿特拉斯山脉以北的海港。甲板上站了无数的不同种族的人，面向他们的故土，组成了一个野生的唱诗班，用绵长而苍白的抽泣盖过了潮水的声音。船舷在青灰色的纱幔上划出一道长波，波痕消失之处指向那座看上去依旧祥和的城市。海水聚拢着白色的壁垒，在大雪形成的烟障里宛如孩童时代会下雪的水晶球……

在那之后，我会梦见刚刚来这里时那种苍凉的生机，使人们对它的记忆永远不会凋零。它与它土地里埋着的尸首一样拥有一种白水般寡淡的永恒。

太多人在对这场战争下定义，但我决意删去所有的形容词。我知道自己真正牵挂的是什么。我在乎的人披着医生的盔甲，像一只停在枪管上的白蝴蝶，正在一步步走向毁灭，同样一步步走向永生。

那个孩子的裸冢上有没有披上青草？是不是在连年战乱之中又被炮火翻了出来？对那老妇人没问出口的问题会不会有一个和我心中一模一样的答案？他们是不是真的忘了，我们都是一起经历过地狱的，战战兢兢的凡人……

按照惯例，当一个人开始琢磨无解的质问时，说明故事将在此处告一段落了。以上所见，是一个关于这座伤痕累累的城市里，人们如何工作、恋爱与死亡的故事。不得不承认，这些方式很独特，使这里的人们，以对生命的不羁造就了他们的孤独与团结。

里厄医生，和他那位沉睡在时间长河中的朋友大概也是这么想的吧，这既没有上帝的光辉，也不会有暴君的铁蹄的地方……

在这场被仇恨吞噬，已经失去意义的斗争中，人可能会有无数种死法，但真正的活法究竟只有一种，在我的想象中，或许就是里厄与我道别、离开、或是重新开始时的样子——

他孤独又执拗的背影，像一颗一无所有的雪球一样消失在风雪之中，一路上渐渐粉碎，销作白色的飞沙。然后贴近大地，就用这样的方式，离他的战友更近了。

THE END

集中注释：

卷首语：出自S.A.阿列克谢耶维奇《二手时间》，原书讲述了从苏联到俄罗斯20年转型时期，遐想与灾难并存的时代中普通人的生活

p3：“没有人从死者们那里返回，没有人不是哭着进入世界的；在你想要进入的时候，没有人问你，在你想要出去的时候，没有人问你”原文出自kkg《非此即彼》

p3：“做人比做圣人要难”：原文出自《鼠疫》：“我没有您那么大的雄心壮志。”

p3：关于母亲的小故事，详情见加缪1946年在美国哥伦比亚大学所发表的演说《人类的危机》

p3：“1905年俄国革命”见《正义者》

p5：FLN：阿尔及利亚民族解放阵线，主要活动于阿尔及尔

p6：“错不在歌手，而在宙斯”出自《奥德赛》

p6：阿尔及利亚独立后确实陷入了不同宗教派别的争端、企业国有化失败、政治经济领域混乱与人口大量出逃的局面

p7：瞎艺人的彩蛋，出处似乎是手记或夏，是加缪描写美好惬意的阿尔及利亚城中的烟火气时一个重要的有趣的意象

p7：“此刻有谁在世上某处哭，无缘无故在世上哭，在哭我……”出自奥地利诗人赖内·马利亚·里尔克《沉重的时刻》

p8：老妇人是个假彩蛋，亮点自寻

p8：1945年法军血腥镇压阿尔及利亚君士坦丁发生的叛乱，可在新版全集《致一位德国友人的信》中《时事评论》部分找到

p8：“等到治了三年病，才知道天下没有现成的方子可以用”，原句为孙思邈《大医精诚》：“世有愚者，读方三年，便谓天下无病可治；及治病三年，乃知天下无方可用。”

p8：“或许真的有一种生气勃勃的超验性蕴含在美中，让人喜爱这个有限的必死的世界，胜过一切”出自加缪《反抗者》

终章：1962.07.03，8年艰苦卓绝的斗争后，阿尔及利亚独立。法军共损失11.2万人（战死2.5万人），战争费用超过3.5万亿法郎。民族解放军伤亡约20万人，阿尔及利亚平民伤亡约60万人（参考百度百科）

参考资料（部分无关乎情节但是可以引发思考）：

《加缪全集》

《加缪手记》

传记《存在主义咖啡馆》（英）莎拉•贝克韦尔

传记《阿尔贝•加缪：一个生命的要素》（美）罗伯特•泽拉塔斯基

传记《勇敢的天才：从法国抵抗运动到诺贝尔奖》（美）西恩•卡罗尔

电影《阿尔及尔之战》（意）吉洛•彭特克沃

电影《亲爱的敌人》（阿尔巴尼亚）杰尔吉•乔万尼

百科资料：法阿战争，北非地理等等

最后，所有能看到这里的人，请收下我最诚挚的祝福～😘


End file.
